warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors parodies/poems
Page rules # I, Frost can remove/change any parodies/poems, if I see a reason to # If you add one, I will add your content category to the page, so you can have quicker access. # This is a joke page, so don't take anything seriously # Enjoy the page and the wiki Too Many Cats Kill them all The Clans will fall And the survivors will rule them all Ivystar, the best by far, Leafpool, the herbs she'll rule, And Briarlight and her eternal fight. -Starflight897 Mistystar the Immortal? One has to wonder How Mistystar has survived so long. Sure, she has nine lives But leaders don’t last forever. Has Willowshine discovered a new herb Or is the reason more sinister? -Crystalcat137 Sol is Evil They speak of stars They speak of cats living far They speak of spirits lighting their paths or guiding their paws But I am here, my own paws battered raw I am here to prove all of you wrong I am here to show you your beliefs are as fragile as birdsong I will make the sun disappear And you will play by ear You will be forced to listen to me And let your dead cats be Give up your beliefs And let the stars freeze -Mooneffects = Power of Three Holly, Lion, and Jay, Power of Three will save the day But wait! It isn’t Holly with the power Dove must step up, within the hour Lion so bold with a heart of gold Jay reading minds, secrets he’ll find Dove can hear, things not just here Holly long gone, this is her swan song Dove, Lion, and Jay Three cats coming to save the day Power of Three will make them see The Clans are the best place to be -Starflight897 Another Prophecy Another prophecy for fire Given by those up higher Yet another one for him What about the rest of them? Hollyleaf and Cinderheart Ivypool, so brave and smart Brackenfur and Ferncloud Could make their Clan so very proud But why stop at Thunder? It was the Star’s blunder to stick with Thunder Why not try Wind or River instead? If the Stars tried that maybe less cats would be dead Forget the flames of prophecy Give a different cat an odyssey! -Starflight897 Crystalcat137's poem ShadowClan’s warriors are dying of a mystery illness? Call ThunderClan! WindClan’s being taken over by a tyrranical ruler? Call ThunderClan! RiverClan‘s leader has allied with a tyrranical ruler? Call ThunderClan! StarClan being invaded by Dark Forest cats? CALL THUNDERCLAN! Rabbits stop running across the moor Another battle engages all four A prophecy destined for three And every single cat agrees On ThunderClan! This clan can save the others This clan has all the mothers (oof) Of prophecy born kits And whatever else fits (double oof) And my rhyming skills are rapidly deteriorating.. Cinderpelt's Last Moments I know that I am about to die As I see my apprentice leave her Clan Without even saying goodbye StarClan warned me, that badgers from distant lands Will kill me as Leafpool is away When I heard this I had swayed I have come to terms with this news But Leafpool must not know the truth Because she will be destroyed forever, A heart broken beyond measure. -Mooneffects Tigerstar's Clones A brown striped tom with a mission to combine the clans all, Has many clones after his embarrassing fall. Tigerheartstar, the cat that looks like his grandfather Bramblestar, the leader who is an extreme bother. Hawkfrost, a villain who left Firestar with neck scars, Mothwing, a cat who does not believe in the clan of stars. Tadpole, a useless add-on kit, and Tawnypelt, the cat in ShadowClan, which seems fit. Every Evil Cat Has Two Siblings It's totally very true-- See Tigerstar, one of the first villains in the series Has two sisters, Mistkit and Nightkit, who knew? But their days of life look bleary And then there's Brokenstar, The evil leader, he had two sisters -- Wishkit and Hopekit watching him from afar As Yellowfang's deathberries make his throat blister What about Hawkfrost? Mothwing and Tadpole! Yes, his med cat sister and his dead littermate Who didn't go to StarClan after he drowned in a hole Well neither did Hawkfrost after attempted murder with a stake Oh, and Thistleclaw, from Bluestar's Prophecy Had Sweetpaw and Rosetail-- Both dead, as is he But they went to StarClan, he went to hell. Well that's about it for this weird poem With bad rhyming in it So you see it's true, the evil cats who um Had two siblings mostly sisters who are ALMOST ALL DEAD that didn't rhyme Oh well ~Qibli77Category:Collaborations Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Qibli77)